A diffusion plate is usually mounted between the light sources such as a plurality of fluorescent tubes, and the original, cf. FIG. 2, in a reproduction camera operating with transmission light. Such a diffusion plate involves shaping of a mixture chamber as some of the light is reflected from said diffusion plate. Subsequently, the reflector situated below the light source reflects the light towards the diffusion plate etc. As a result the light is distributed more or less uniformly between and above the light sources. Without the diffusion plate and the reflector below the light sources it is completely dark between the light sources when seen from the objective. The diffusion plates are encumbered with two drawbacks, viz. much light is absorbed during the passage of said plates. An absorption of about 50% has been measured. Furthermore the light is hemispherically diffused above the plate. As a result only a reduced portion of the light is directed towards the objective.
Furthermore U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2,487,066 discloses a reproduction situated above the objective, said camera, however, being encumbered with the drawback that only a very reduced portion of the light is directed towards the objective.